


vanilla twilight.

by cheonsagateun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheonsagateun/pseuds/cheonsagateun
Summary: “Aku akan menemani Jihoon-hyung, bahkan setelah tanganHyungsembuh.”





	vanilla twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer:** produce 101 merupakan salah satu acara survival show buatan mnet. wanna one merupakan sebuah boyband yang terdiri dari 11 pemenang produce 101 yang saat ini bernaung di bawah ymc entertainment. judul berasal dari sebuah lagu milik owl city. penulis tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materil apapun dari fanfiksi ini.
> 
>  **a/n:** berdasarkan movie mv beautiful. when you don’t get any hints for your otp in mv, make one #prinsiphidup

“Tangan Jihoon _-hyung_ patah?”

Nyaris saja cangkir di tangan Guanlin terjatuh tatkala berita itu lolos dari mulut Jisung. Jisung menggigit bibir bawahnya, sesaat bimbang apakah memberitahu Guanlin mengenai insiden yang menimpa Jihoon adalah keputusan yang tepat. Mengingat semua yang terjadi sebenarnya bermula dari dirinya—menyenggol seorang pria pemarah, hampir dipukul kalau saja tidak ada Jihoon. Saat mereka gagal melarikan diri pun, Jihoon selalu maju dan pasang badan lebih dulu. Berakibat pada tulang yang patah dan wajah yang lebam.

Tetapi menyembunyikan dari Guanlin pun tidak terdengar sebagai ide yang lebih baik. Cepat atau lambat, Guanlin akan tahu seiring waktu.

Jujur dan menghadapi konsekuensi terdengar sebagai pilihan yang paling rasional.

“Dia—dia melindungi kami.” Jisung berkata lamat. Di matanya, terpeta jelas rasa bersalah yang dalam. “Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi kami. Katanya, dia akan hiatus lama dari tinju sampai tangannya sembuh.”

Hanya Guanlin yang terpaksa tinggal di rumah alih-alih pergi bermain biliar. Andaikan saat itu Guanlin memaksakan diri untuk ikut, ia punya peluang untuk mencegah Jihoon terluka sampai sedemikian parahnya. Persetan dengan flunya. Ia dapat membayangkan Jihoon mengajukan protes tak terima, mengatakan bahwa ia bukan anak kecil yang harus dijaga ke mana-mana. Jihoon begitu. Jihoon selalu begitu. Guanlin tahu.

Sayangnya, tahu tidak berarti rasa sakit itu dapat terhapus, bukan?

Guanlin menarik napas. Cemas, tapi apa pilihannya selain menerima dan bersikap rasional? Embusan napas keluar beserta usahanya untuk tetap tenang, beriring pertanyaan, “Tapi bagaimana dengan kejuaraannya?”

Berminggu-minggu yang lalu, Jihoon berkata antusias akan kejuaraan tinju dan hadiahnya yang besar. Pemuda itu berlatih dengan giat—menurut laporan kakak-kakak Guanlin dan hasil intip saat Guanlin mampir. Segitu inginnya Jihoon untuk menang. Segitu inginnya Jihoon memenangkan hadiahnya. Dengan tangan yang patah, kejuaraan hanya tinggal angan-angan.

“Daniel yang menggantikannya.”

Biarpun Daniel adalah tipikal yang akan berlatih sungguh-sungguh, itu tetap tidak membuat Guanlin tenang. Bukan masalah hadiah. Masalahnya adalah keping-keping mental yang hancur akibat cedera. Jihoon pasti sangat terpukul. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya turut ngilu.

Jisung tampaknya menyaksikan bagaimana kilat mata Guanlin yang berubah—kilap yang redup dan sedih. Karena itulah, didaratkannya sebuah tepukan lembut di bahu Guanlin, seraya berkata, “Kau tahu seberapa pentingnya tinju untuk Jihoon, Guanlin. Jangan biarkan dia sendirian.”

Sudut-sudut bibir Guanlin terangkat. Mengulaskan sebuah senyuman.

“Tidak akan, _Hyung_.”

Tidak akan dibiarkannya Jihoon _nya_ sendirian, menghadapi seluruh deritanya sendirian.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


Saat Guanlin berkunjung ke apartemen Jihoon, senja telah mampir lebih dahulu. Ada dua cangkir teh dan makanan-makanan ringan yang disuguhkan. Lucu. Biarpun hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar tahu, Guanlin masih saja diperlakukan seperti tamu. Matanya awas terhadap seluruh detil pergerakan Jihoon—langkahnya agak terseret, satu tangan yang digips, ringisan yang lolos tiap kali pemuda itu berkedip. Saat duduk berhadapan pun, belum ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Jihoon. Guanlin mencoba maklum, mungkin banyak berbicara membuat pemuda itu nyeri. Tapi Jihoon bukanlah orang yang takluk karena sedikit rasa sakit.

Jihoon di mata Guanlin adalah seorang petinju tangguh. Petinju yang selalu bangkit berkali-kali tak peduli berapa kali pukulan menghantam wajahnya. Jihoon _nya_ yang selalu bersinar. Ada hal lain yang membuat wajah itu mendung dan itu bukanlah rasa sakit fisik. Mentalnya. Petinju yang mati-matian berlatih untuk mengikuti kejuaraan impian terpaksa berhenti karena cedera. Wajar saja jika mentalnya terpukul.

Karena itulah Guanlin ada di sini, bukan?

“Jihoon _-hyung_.”

Kalimat tanya patah keluar memecah hening. Jihoon menatapnya. Alis terangkat menanti kalimat berikutnya.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu?”

Seketika Guanlin merasa bodoh setelah menanyakannya. Tentu saja Jihoon tidak baik-baik saja. Tangan patah. Wajah lebam. Vonis hiatus berbulan-bulan. Siapa yang akan baik-baik saja setelah menerima hal-hal demikian?

“Aku merasa seperti tahi.” Jihoon berkata, tertawa miris setelahnya. Tawa itu terdengar menyakitkan di telinga Guanlin. “Baru seminggu dan aku sudah rindu ring. Katanya, makan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk sembuh. Aku bisa mati bosan duluan.”

Dipikirnya, bukanlah tindakan yang tepat untuk mengungkit luka yang mencoba disembuhkan. Guanlin sudah tahu kronologisnya dari kakak-kakaknya. Membahas soal itu lagi tidak akan membuat Jihoon membaik. Mereka butuh solusi. Butuh sebuah distraksi agar waktu tidak membuat Jihoon kembali tersiksa.

“Mungkin _Hyung_ harus mencari hobi lain selagi menunggu.”

Bahu Jihoon dikedikkan, “Entahlah. Apa yang cocok untukku?”

“Bermain _game_?”

Sebuah usulan dilontarkan Guanlin. Kepala Jihoon digelengkan setelahnya.

“Aku perlu dua tangan untuk memegang konsol. Selain itu?”

“Menonton film? Membaca?” Kali ini, mata mereka berdua kembali bertemu.“Ada banyak hal yang bisa dilakukan selama menunggu, _Hyung_. Keluar kotak dan mencoba hal baru tidak selamanya membosankan.”

Tangan Guanlin menemukan tangan Jihoon di atas meja. Tidak ditautkan, hanya diletakkan di atasnya dan digenggam lembut. Jempolnya mengelus-elus punggung tangan Jihoon pelan. Pesan itu disampaikan hanya dengan gestur semata. _Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku ada di sini. Aku ada di sisimu, di belakangmu, di manapun kau mau. Kau tidak akan melewati ini sendirian, Hyung, karena selalu ada aku._

Dilihatnya pandangan mata Jihoon berubah. Berkilat, bintang yang mulai kembali ke tempatnya.

“Aku akan menemani Jihoon _-hyung_ bahkan setelah tangan _Hyung_ sembuh.”

Jihoon akhirnya tersenyum.

Jihoon _nya_ , Jihoon _nya_ kembali tersenyum. Senyum indah itu—senyum yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Guanlin jatuh cinta berulang kali bagai orang dungu.

“Oke.” [***]


End file.
